TOGETHER FOREVER
by Matsuyama Matsouri
Summary: "Tidak... Aku hanya merasa benar-benar beruntung memilikimu dalam hidupku, jangan pernah tinggalan aku. We'll be together forever. Promise me," lanjut Gaara yang kemudian sekarang menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto.  WARNING! YAOI, LEMON, BL!


**TOGETHER FOREVER**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

PAIRING : Naruto x Garaa

RATING : M

GENRE : Romance

WARNING : YAOI, LEMON, OOC, TYPO(S)

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

"Tidak... Aku hanya merasa benar-benar beruntung memilikimu dalam hidupku, jangan pernah tinggalan aku. _We'll be together forever. Promise me,_" lanjut Gaara yang kemudian sekarang menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto.

HAPPY READING MINNA~ =D

"talk"

'mind'

...

'Haahh..', seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tatto _'AI'_ di keningnya kembali menghela napasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Kembali diperhatikannya rumah megah, atau tepatnya mansion, yang berdiri di depannya, rumah seorang pria berambut kuning keemasan dengan tiga buah garis halus di masing-masing pipinya, rumah Namikaze Naruto, rumah kekasihnya, ya KEKASIHNYA. Bagaimana mungkin Garaa yang notabenenya seorang yang sangat dingin, cool dan jaim bisa menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria? Mungkin itulah yang ada dipikiran kalian. Akan tetapi, Gaara sendiri pun tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa terjerat pesona sahabat sejak SD-nya itu. Sudahlah, mari kita lupakan sejenak awal mula pertemuan mereka sampai mereka bisa menjalin hubungan yang sudah berjalan setahun belakangan ini.

_FLASHBACK ON_

Kriinnggg...

Lamunan Gaara terusik oleh bunyi panggilan dari handphone _slide edition_ miliknya. Dengan enggan dia pun mengambil _gadget_ berwarna merah bata itu dan melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya. 'Naruto? Untuk apa dia menelepon sore-sore begini?' Dia pun menekan tombol _answer_ dan langsung disambut oleh teriakan kasih sayang dari Naruto, "GARAAA.. Lama sekali kau mengangkat telepon dariku." Gaara pun sedikit menjauhkan _gadget_ itu dari telinganya, "Hn, ada apa?" "Aku sendirian di rumah, _Kaasan_ dan _Otousan_ sedang pergi keluar kota. Kau datang ya temani aku. Ya ya yaa." Gaara terlihat berpikir untuk sejenak, karena terakhir kali dia menginap di rumah bungsu Namikaze itu, dia tidak bisa berjalan keesokan harinya. "Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Gaara dengan malas. "Hah, kau kan pacarku, ya wajar saja kalau aku memintamu menemaniku. Lagipula kita sudah kenal lama dan orangtuaku juga sudah mengenalmu. Jadi tidak masalah kan? Pokoknya aku menunggumu. TITIK." Dan dengan itu pula maka terputuslah sambungan telepon mereka berdua. 'Haah.. Lagi-lagi dia melakukannya. Bagaimana bisa tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu berubah menjadi begitu dewasa dan menggairahkan bila dia sedang... Hah? Apa yang aku pikirkan?' batin Gaara sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah menyamai warna rambutnya tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, dia pun beranjak untuk mandi dan mulai mengambil beberapa potong baju untuk dibawa ke rumah kekasihnya tersebut.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Setelah berkutat cukup lama dalam pikirannya, Gaara pun menekan tombol di pagar rumah itu. Tak lama kemudian keluar lah seorang lelaki berambut kuning keemasan dengan cengiran lima jarinya, yang langsung membukakan pagar untuk orang yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya sedari tadi. "Hehe.. Akhirnya kau sampai juga. Ku kira kau tidak akan datang," kata Naruto sambil mempersilahkan Gaara masuk ke rumahnya. "Hn, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Gaara sesaat setelah dia sampai di kamar Namikaze muda itu. "Heem.. mungkin sebaiknya kita pergi mencari makan malam dulu karena tidak ada apa-apa di kulkasku kecuali buah-buahan yang ditinggalkan _Kaasan._ Kau tunggu sebentar ya, aku mandi dulu," kata Naruto dan kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi dalam kamarnya.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Gaara pun mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur kekasihnya sambil memperhatikan keseluruhan kamar Naruto yang didominasi oleh warna _orange_ itu. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Naruto pun keluar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang bertengger manis di pinggangnya dan sebuah handuk kecil yang digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya. Gaara yang melihat hal itu pun refleks memalingkan wajahnya dengan semburat tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto yang melihat perubahan wajah Gaara pun langsung menyeringai tanpa disadari oleh Gaara dan mulai berjalan mendekati Gaara yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. "Ne Gaara~ ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanyanya sambil perlahan duduk di sebelah Gaara yang masih setia memalingkan wajahnya. "A-aku.. Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Gaara gugup sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau menjauh dariku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada pura-pura kecewa dengan seringian yang semakin melebar terpampang di bibirnya. "Ah- a-aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mau ke dapur dulu," kata Gaara tercekat ketika dirasakannya tangan Naruto mulai menggenggam tangannya dan dia pun dengan segera melesat keluar dari kamar Naruto. "Haah... hampir saja," bisik Gaara setelah dia berhasil keluar dan langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu kamar Naruto. Sementara tanpa diketahui oleh Gaara, Naruto sedang berusaha menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak ketika Gaara dengan tergesa-gesa langsung keluar dari kamarnya. "Hahahaha... Dia memang manis sekali.. Haa, siapa sangka wajah _stoic _nya itu mudah sekali untuk diruntuhkan. Hahaha.."

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan _T-Shirt_ berwarna _orange_ muda dan jeans biru gelap dipadukan dengan _sneaker_ putih bergaris _orange_. Dia pun menemui Gaara yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. "Yo, Gaara.. Ayo kita pergi." Gaara pun hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Naruto pun mengeluarkan mobil _sport_ hitamnya dan mereka pun melesat menuju pusat perbelanjaan yang berjarak sekitar 15 menit dari rumahnya. Sesampainya disana, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk membeli _bento_ siap saji agar tidak menyulitkan mereka berdua untuk memasak, berhubung Gaara sedang malas untuk memasak dan Naruto yang memang dari sananya tidak ada bakat memasak. Mereka juga membeli beberapa _snack_ dan _soft drink_ sebagai cemilan. Setelah membeli semua yang mereka perlukan, Naruto pun membayar belanjaan mereka ke kasir dan mereka pun langsung kembali ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Gaara pun segera memanaskan _bento _yang mereka beli tadi. Setelah selesai menikmati makan malam mereka, mereka pun kembali ke kamar Naruto. "Gaara, kau mau melakukan apa sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah mendudukkan diri di sebelah Gaara. Gaara pun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. "Yasudah, kita nonton DVD saja ya. Aku baru membelinya semalam dan aku belum menontonnya. Bagaimana?" Gaara pun menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menghidupkan DVD yang memang disediakan oleh kedua orangtuanya di kamar tersebut. Gaara pun hanya memperhatikan saja apa yang Naruto lakukan dan setelah Naruto kembali duduk di sampingnya, dia pun melihat judul film tersebut. 'Summer? Film apa ini?' batin Gaara. Dia pun melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto, yang hanya dibalas dengan cengirannya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka menonton film tersebut, tampaklah adegan dimana tiga pasang pemuda-pemudi yang sedang sedang berlibur di sebuah pulau terpencil. Dan yang mengejutkan Gaara adalah ketika ketiga pasangan itu mulai berenang di pantai, menampilkan tiga wanita yang hanya memakai bikini. Gaara pun melirik Naruto sekilas, ia ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi kekasihnya itu. Namun, tampaknya Naruto tenang-tenang saja melihatnya. Gaara pun kembali menonton, dan sekarang, kekagetannya bertambah dua kali lipat ketika dilihatnya adegan di TV itu menampilkan pasangan yang sedang melakukan _French Kiss_ di tenda mereka, dimana sang wanita hanya memakai bikini dan sang pria hanya memakai celana yang sangat pendek, dengan hotnya. Muka Gaara pun mulai bersemu dan semakin parah ketika dilihatnya tangan sang pria mulai meraba tubuh sang wanita hingga membuat sang wanita mendesah tertahan. Gaara pun segera memalingkan mukanya dengan rona merah yang sudah memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. Tak sedikit pun ia berani untuk melihat atau bahkan melirik wajah kekasihnya itu. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan Naruto pun mulai menggenggam tangannya. Degup jantungnya pun semakin tak beraturan. Perlahan, tangan Naruto pun mulai membalik badan Gaara. Awalnya Gaara hanya diam saja, sampai akhirnya Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menghadapkan wajah Gaara padanya. Mau tidak mau, Gaara pun membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto. Jantung Gaara pun semakin berdegup kencang ketika dilihatnya mata Naruto menatap lurus ke matanya. _Saphire meets Emerald Green_.

Perlahan, Naruto pun mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Gaara yang mengetahui hal itu pun mulai menutup matanya, tanpa memperdulikan tayangan di TV yang sedang mereka putar tadi. Awalnya ciuman itu hanyalah ciuman lembut biasa tanpa ada keinginan untuk mendominasi. Namun, setelah beberapa saat mereka saling berpagutan, Naruto pun mulai menarik leher Gaara untuk semakin mendekat kepadanya dengan tangan kanannya. Gaara yang juga semakin tidak bisa menahan hasratnya pun mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto.

"Enngghh...ennhh...ennhh...," erang Gaara. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya, dia pun menjilat bibir bawah Gaara sebagai pertanda bahwa dia ingin 'bertamu' ke dalam mulut Gaara. Gaara pun dengan senang hati membukakan pintu untuk tamunya itu dan mulai mengajak tamunya untuk saling bersalaman. "Enngghh..aahhhnn..aahh..," erang Gaara semakin bersemangat ketika Naruto dengan gesitnya memenangkan pertarungan mereka. Naruto pun mulai mengabsen satu persatu isi mulut Gaara dan menjilati langit-langit Gaara. Gaara pun mulai kewalahan menghadapi aksi lidah Naruto dan dia hanya bisa menjambak pelan rambut Naruto. Benang-benang saliva pun mulai keluar dari bibir mereka ketika mereka mengakhiri aksi 'pergulatan' mereka dikarenakan kebutuhan akan oksigen. "Haah..haahh..," Gaara pun mulai menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa, sementara Naruto yang tampak belum puas mulai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara dan mulai menjilati cuping Gaara, lalu turun ke rahang Gaara dan mulai menjilati perpotongan bahunya. Tak lupa dia menggigit kecil daerah tersebut dan kemudian menjilatnya lagi, sehingga bisa dipastikan tanda merah yang kentara akan timbul beberapa saat lagi.

"Na-Naruu..ennghh..enngghh..," desahan Gaara pun mulai menjadi ketika tangan kiri Naruto mulai menelusup ke dalam kemeja yang sedang Gaara gunakan dan mulai meraba apapun yang ia temukan disana. "Heemm, kau sangat menggoda Gaara," bisik Naruto. Naruto pun mulai memilin tonjolan sebelah kanan Gaara sementara bibirnya masih sibuk memberikan tanda merah di perpotongan bahu kiri Gaara. Refleks, Gaara pun menenadahkan lehernya untuk memberi akses maksimal kepada sang kekasih yang kini sedang memanjanya. Sementara tangan Naruto mulai memberikan perlakuan yang sama ke tonjolan di dada Gaara yang sebelah kiri. Semakin tidak sabar, Naruto pun menidurkan Gaara di tempat tidurnya dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja Gaara dan mencampakkannya ke sembarang arah. Dia pun mulai menggantikan tugas tangannya dengan bibirnya.

"Enngghh..aahhhnn..haahh...," desahan Gaara semakin menjadi ketika bibir mulus Naruto mulai menjilati dan mengulum tonjolan di dada Gaara secara bergantian sementara tangan kanannya mulai meremas bagian bawah Gaara yang sudah menegang sempurna. "Haah.. Kau memang mudah sekali menegang, Gaara-_koi,_" bisik Naruto sambil terus memijat kejantanan Gaara dengan tidak pelan. Gaara pun semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan hanya bisa meremas-remas rambut Naruto perlahan sambil menekan kepala Naruto yang sedang mengulum dadanya agar lebih memuaskannya.

Naruto pun mulai membuka kancing celana Gaara dan segera mengenyahkan celana jeans Gaara beserta dalamannya. Alhasil, kini Gaara terbaring dengan tubuh polos yang mulai dipenuhi tanda merah buatan Naruto tadi. "Tubuhmu memang selalu indah," bisik Naruto di telinga kanan Gaara. "Haah..k-kau..ma-masih lengkap, Naru..haahh..," protes Gaara. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu pun segera menyeringai dan mulai membuka T-Shirt yang ia kenakan. "_As you wish honey_," balas Naruto dan segera juga ia mengenyahkan celana jeansnya. Kini mereka berdua sama-sama polos dan dengan sukses membuat Gaara mengalihkan wajahnya ketika melihat kejantanan Naruto yang juga sudah menengang sempurna.

"Ada apa Gaara-_koi _?" bisik Naruto sambil mulai memijat kejantanan Gaara lagi.

"Aahh..enngghh..enngghh..," Gaara hanya bisa mendesah menikmati semua perlakuan Naruto. Naruto pun mulai melumat bibir Gaara lagi sambil mempercepat gerakan tangannya di bawah sana. Gaara yang mulutnya dibungkam oleh bibir Naruto pun hanya bisa memeluk leher Naruto dan menekan kepalanya untuk akses yang lebih dalam. Tak lama kemudian Gaara pun melepas bibirnya dari Naruto ketika dirasakannya hasratnya akan keluar. "Na- Naru..a-aku..enngghh...," Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya akan mencapai puncaknya segera menghentikan gerakan tangannya dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat Gaara memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada Naruto yang memaksanya harus menahan hasratnya yang hampir keluar. "A-apa yang kau lakukan..haah..haah...," tanya Gaara sambil terus meng-_glare_ Naruto. "Sabar sedikit Gaara-_koi_. Belum saatnya kau keluar," jawab Naruto sambil mulai mengulum tonjolan dada Gaara lagi. Gaara pun kembali mendesah dibuatnya. Ciuman Naruto pun semakin turun sampai ke arah kejantanannya. Dia pun mulai menggoda Gaara dengan mempermainkan kedua bola gara dengan mulutnya. Kemudian dia pun mulai menggigiti paha dalam Gaara yang membuat Gaara secara otomatis melebarkan kedua pahanya untuk memberi akses kepada kekasihnya itu. "Ja-jangan..ennggh..meng-menggodaku.._Bakaahh_..," desah Gaara ketika dirasakannya kejantanannya sudah menegang sempurna namun Naruto tidak juga memanjanya. "Haha..kau memang tidak sabaran," balas Naruto. Dengan segera Naruto pun meraup kejantanan Gaara dan mulai menghisapnya dengan kuat. "Aahhnn...enngghh...enngghh...," desah Gaara semakin menjadi dan dia pun semakin menekankan kepala Naruto agar meraup miliknya lebih dalam. Naruto pun terus menghisap milik Gaara dengan kuat dan mulai mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Gaara. "Ekhh..haahh..," erang Gaara yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Naruto pun semakin mempercepat hisapannya dan juga menambahkan satu jari lagi ke lubang Gaara. "Akhh..akkh..i-ittai..Naruu..," Gaara pun mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dan terlihat setetes cairan bening yang mulai keluar dari _emerald_ Gaara. Mengetahui keadaan Gaara, Naruto pun semakin mempercepat hisapan dan gerakan _in out_ nya. "Akh..haah..haah..di-disituu...," erang Gaara.

Naruto pun menyentuh titik itu berkali-kali dan merasakan bahwa _pre-cum_ Gaara sudah semakin banyak keluar. "Na-Naru..a-aku...aakkhh..akhh...haah..haahh," erang Gaara ketika hasratnya tersembur sepenuhnya ke dalam mulut kekasihnya. Naruto pun dengan senang hati menelan semua sari kekasihnya dan masih terus mengulum milik Gaara seolah cairan itu tidak berhenti keluar. "Enggh..su-sudah..Na-Naruu..sudah...ti-tidak ada lagii..," erang Gaara yang merasa bahwa Naruto masih saja mengulum miliknya meski pun sarinya sudah keluar semua. "Hnn..emmhh..kau..sangat..manis..Gaara...ennhhh," balas Naruto sambil tetap menulum milik Gaara. "Haahh...su-sudaahh..ja-jangan..ennhh..menghh..godakuu..."

Naruto pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat kekasihnya yang masih terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya. "Gaara-_koi_..aku belum datang," kata Naruto sambil menciumi pipi Gaara. Gaara pun bangkit dan mulai mendorong Naruto sehingga sekarang Naruto terlentang di depannya. Gaara pun mulai memijit kejantanan Naruto yang sudah benar-benar mengeras. "Ennhh..kau tau saja yang aku inginkannhh..," kata Naruto sambil bangkit untuk duduk dan menciumi bibir Gaara. "Enngghh...," desah Gaara sambil terus mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Setelah itu Gaara pun melepas ciuman mereka dan mulai meraup kejantanan milik Naruto menggantikan pekerjaan tangannya. "Ahhnnn...haahh...," desah Naruto perlahan namun masih tertangkap telinga Gaara dan ia pun mulai mempercepat kulumannya sambil sesekali menggigit kecil milik Naruto. Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam, dia mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang Gaara dan mulai menggerakkannya dengan tempo yang tidak lambat, kemudian dia pun menambahkan satu jari lagi dan terus melakukan gerakan _in out_ yang lumayan cepat seirama dengan hisapan dan kuluman Gaara pada kejantanannya. Gaara yang mulai merasa kenikmatan karena Naruto memanja lubangnya hanya bisa menambah hisapannya. Tangan kiri Naruto yang menganggur pun mulai memijat kejantanan Gaara dengan tempo cepat juga, sementara tiga jari tangan kanannya kini masih setia melakukan _in out_ pada lubang Gaara dan terus menghantam prostat Gaara dengan tidak pelan sama sekali. Gaara yang merasakan kenikmatan di dua titik sensitifnya pun mulai merasa bahwa dia akan keluar, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Maka mereka pun sama-sama mempercepat pekerjaan mereka masing-masing sampai...,"Akkhh..Garaa..haahh..," Naruto pun mengeluarkan sarinya di dalam mulut Gaara yang dengan senang hati langsung ditelan oleh Gaara dan Gaara mengeluarkan sarinya-lagi-di tangan Naruto dan membasahi sprei milik Naruto.

"Haahh..haah.." Gaara dan Naruto pun mulai menarik napas mereka dalam-dalam setelah kegiatan melelahkan tersebut. "Gaara..aku mauu..," bisik Naruto di telinga Gaara dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar sangat menggoda. Mengetahui keinginan kekasihnya, Gaara pun mulai menidurkan dirinya kembali di tempat tidur. "Cepat Naru..," erang Gaara yang sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan milik Naruto di dalam dirinya, dan dengan segera juga dia melebarkan kedua pahanya. Naruto pun mendekati Gaara dan meletakkan satu kaki Gaara di pundaknya untuk mempermudah aksesnya. "Aku tidak perlu melebarkannya lagi kan, Gaara-_koi _?" bisik Naruto di telinga kanan Gaara. Dengan muka yang benar-benar merah Gaara pun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti-tidak..ce-cepat Naruu..a-aku..su-sudah..." sebelum Gaara sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, dengan gerakan cepat Naruto pun melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Gaara. "Akhh...aahhh...hah...," erang Gaara yang mendapat serangan secara tiba-tiba dari Naruto tersebut. Naruto pun mulai menggerakkan miliknya secara perlahan di dalam tubuh Gaara. "Enhh..k-kau..tetaphh..sa-jaa..sempithh..Gaaraa..," bisik Naruto yang merasakan kenikmatan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya ketika kejantanannya dijepit oleh rektum Gaara yang terus berkontraksi. "Ennhhh..le-lebihh..cepatthh, Naru...," erang Gaara yang merasa bahwa Naruto sengaja menggodanya dengan menggerakkan dirinya secara perlahan, padahal dirinya betul-betul sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia pun segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto dan mulai menciumnya dengan ganas seakan nafsu dalam dirinya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. "Ennhh..tentu..Gaara-koi..," jawab Naruto di sela ciuman panasnya dengan Gaara tersebut. Naruto pun mulai melesakkan kejantanannya dengan tempo yang cepat, sementara satu tangannya menahan pinggang Gaara dan tangannya yang lain mulai memompa kejantanan Gaara yang sudah menegang sempurna lagi. "Ennhh...emmhh..ennhh...," desah Gaara di sela ciumannya. Tangannya masih tetap menekan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dia benar-benar merasa melayang diterpa kenikmatan di dua titik sensitifnya. Tak lama kemudian Gaara pun melepas ciumannya, "Ennhhh..Na-Naruu,,a-aku..hampirhh...," desah Gaara di telinga Naruto. Maka, Naruto pun mempercepat gerakan _in out_ nya dan terus menghantam prostat Gaara berkali-kali dan juga mempercepat gerakan tangannya. "Anhh...Ga-raa...," erang Naruto yang merasa bahwa rektum Gaara semakin menghimpit kejantanannya. "Akhh...Naruuu..." "Ennhhh...Garaa..." desah mereka bersamaan saat hasrat mereka keluar membuncah. Naruto mengeluarkan sarinya jauh di dalam tubuh Gaara, sementara Gaara mengeluarkan sarinya di tangan serta perut Naruto.

"Annhhh..hah..haaah...," desah Gaara menikmati masa-masa klimaksnya yang entah ke berapa, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang masih menikmati rektum Gaara yang berdenyut memijat kejantanannya. "Ennhh...anhhh...," desah Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan ketika Naruto mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Gaara.

"Gaara, kau sudah letih?" tanya Naruto di telinga Gaara. "Tentu saja, _Baka!_ Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku keluar..haahh..haahh..," jawab Garaa masih dengan napas yang terengah. "Tapii.. aku masih mau, yayaya..," tambah Naruto sambil menciumi pipi Gaara dan tangannya mulai memilin lagi tonjolan di dada Gaara. "Ap-apa? Ti-tidak..enhh...," bentak Gaara diiringi desahan yang meluncur tanpa disengaja dari bibirnya ketika dirasanya bibir Naruto mulai menggantikan tangannya.. "Na-Naruu...ennhh..su-sudah..," erang Gaara sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto yang sudah menindihnya lagi. Naruto pun mengangkat wajahnya dengan mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ miliknya, "Sekaliiii lagiii.. Ya Gaara..?" tambah Naruto lagi. Gaara yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa pasrah karena walaupun dia sudah letih, sejujurnya dia sangat suka ketika Naruto menyentuhnya. "Ta-tapi tunggu sebentar, a-aku istirahat sebentar," balas Gaara. "Heemm..tentu," kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan dirinya di kepala tempat tidurnya dan menyuruh Gaara duduk di pangkuannya, "Sini Gaara.. Aku akan mengistirahatanmu," kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Gaara untuk mendekatinya. Gaara yang sangat sangat merasa malu duduk di pangkuan Naruto hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk bahu Naruto dan mulai menghirup wangi kekasihnya. Naruto pun mulai mengelus-ngelus punggung polos Gaara untuk menenangkannya dan mulai menjilati lekuk leher Gaara dan menciptakan beberapa kiss mark lain disana. "Ennhh...Naruu...," desah Gaara sambil meremas kecil rambut Naruto dan mengenadahkan lehernya untuk memberi akses seluas-luasnya pada Naruto. "Ennhh..aku..tidak..bisa..berhenti..menikmati tubuhmu..Gaara..," bisik Naruto masih sambil menjilati leher Gaara dan tangannya sekarang juga mulai ikut aktif untuk memilin tonjolan dada Gaara. "Ennhhh..Na-ru..haahh...aahhhnn...," erangan Gaara semakin bertambah dengan semakin liarnya gerakan tangan Naruto di tonjolan dada kanan kirinya secara bergantian dan tangan satunya mulai memijit kejantanannya lagi. "Ennhh...hahh...aahhh...," desah Gaara lagi. Naruto mulai mengulum tonjolan dada Gaara dengan lumayan keras dan mempercepat gerakan tangannya di bawah. Gaara pun semakin kewalahan menghadapi tingkah Naruto yang tengah memanjakannya lagi, dia hanya bisa mengerang dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Hah, sempat tebersit di pikirannya, darimana kekasih pirangnya ini memiliki stamina yang tak ada habis-habisnya. Tapi, tetap saja ia tak menemukan jawabannya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan kekasihnya, karena dia juga menikmatinya. "Ahnn...hnnhh..a-aku..hampir...hhh..," desah Gaara. Maka, Naruto pun mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan mengulum bibir Gaara yang sudah sangat bengkak. "Nnhhh...enhh...," Gaara hanya bisa mengerang ketika dia sampai pada puncaknya karena Naruto membungkam bibirnya dengan pagutan yang cukup keras.

"Emmhhh...nnhhh...hnnn...," Gaara pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya setelah merasa hasratnya sudah keluar semua, sementara Naruto masih memijit pelan kejantanan Gaara yang mulai melemas. Naruto pun menghentikan acara ciuman panas mereka, menyisakan Gaara yang memberikan _glare_ terbaiknya pada Naruto karena telah menghentikan kegiatannya di tengah jalan. "Sekarang waktunya, Gaara-_koi,_" bisik Naruto. Gaara mengangguk singkat kemudian mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan memposisikan lubangnya di atas kejantanan Naruto. "Tunggu sebentar, Gaara," bisik Naruto yang sekarang tengah memompa miliknya sendiri agar miliknya menegang sepenuhnya. Setelah merasa miliknya menegang sempurna, Naruto pun mulai melingkarkan tangan Gaara ke lehernya dan mulai melebarkan kakinya sendiri, yang otomatis membuat kaki Gaara yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya juga ikut melebar. Perlahan, Gaara mulai menurunkan tubuhnya sendiri. "Akh..hah..," Gaara sedikit mengerang ketika merasakan kejantanan Naruto yang menyeruak memasuki lubangnya. "Sshh..rileks saja Gaara," bisik Naruto sambil membantu Gaara menurunkan tubuhnya dengan memegangi pinggangnya. "Ahhnnn...emmhh...," desah Gaara setelah milik Naruto terbenam sepenuhnya dalam dirinya. "Bergeraklah Gaara..," bisik Naruto sambil masih memegangi pinggang Gaara. "Ahnn...haahh..haahh...," erang Gaara yang kini mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas dan ke bawah, menghantamkan milik Naruto ke prostatnya. Naruto juga mulai mengikuti irama Gaara dan mulai membantu Gaara menaik-turunkan tubuhnya di atas Naruto. "Ahhnnn...Na..ruuhhh...," erang Gaara semakin kuat ketika Naruto lagi-lagi berhasil menghantam prostat Gaara. Naruto pun terus menaik-turunkan tubuh Gaara dan kemudian mulai memijit kembali kejantanan Gaara yang hampir terlupakan. Sungguh, Gaara merasa ini merupakan pengalaman bercintanya yang sangat sangat menakjubkan. Dia pun sempat bingung mengapa dia bisa menyetujui ajakan Naruto untuk melakukan ronde berikutnya setelah dia merasa benar-benar lelah, padahal biasanya dia takkan mau. Mungkin benar, dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Naruto dan mungkin tidak akan bisa terlepas lagi. "Ehhnnn...engghhnn...ennhh...," desah Gaara terus-menerus merasakan kenikmatan pada tubuhnya yang tengah dimanja oleh Naruto. "Haahh...ennhh...," erang Naruto yang merasakan bahwa rektum Gaara semakin menghimpit miliknya. "Ahnn...Na...ruuhh...a-aku..," bisik Gaara di telinga Naruto. "Sa-bar..Gaara...a-aku jugaa..hh..," Naruto pun mempercepat gerakan _in out_ nya dan juga gerakan tangannya. "Na-ruu..hah..hh..." "Ga-raa...hahh...," erang mereka bersamaan. "Ehnn..hh..hh..," desah Gaara pasca klimaksnya yang kesekian kalinya, namun dia masih terus menggerakkan tubuhnya sampai ia benar-benar merasa sudah keluar semua.

Naruto pun mulai melumat bibir Gaara lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga tanpa memisahkan diri mereka. "Emmhh...emmhh...," desah Gaara tertahan menikmati setiap pagutan dan lumatan yang diberikan Naruto, dia juga semakin menekan kepala Naruto untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam. Naruto mulai melesakkan lidahnya kembali dan mulai bergulat dengan lidah Gaara walaupun pada akhirnya tetap Naruto yang memenangkan pergulatan mereka. Akhirnya, Gaara pun memisahkan bibir mereka dengan benang-benang saliva yang masih terhubung setelah merasa bahwa pasokan oksigennya mulai menipis. Mereka terengah-engah setelah sesi percintaan mereka yang cukup (baca: sangat) panjang tersebut. Naruto pun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya ketika melihat Gaara yang mulai mengelus pipinya. Gaara hanya bisa merona saja melihat senyum Naruto yang begitu tulus dan memancarkan kasih sayang yang teramat besar. Gaara pun tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. "Aishiteru yo, Gaara," ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Gaara yang sedang mengelus pipi kanannya dan mengecup pipi kanan Gaara dengan benar-benar lembut. Tidak ada nafsu tersirat disana, dia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Gaara bahwa yang telah dilakukannya ini tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. "Aishiteru mo, Namikaze Naruto," balas Gaara di telinga Naruto dan kemudian dia memeluk leher Naruto erat -sangat erat- seolah dia akan kehilangan Naruto apabila dia melepasnya. Tanpa disadarinya setetes air bening meluncur dengan mulus dari _emerald _nya. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu mencintai dan dicintai seperti ini. Dia merasa bahwa keputusan terbaik yang pernah dibuatnya dalam hidupnya adalah menerima pernyataan cinta dari Naruto setahun lalu, dia merasa benar-benar beruntung memiliki kekasih yang sangat tulus mencintainya. "A-aku..hiks..sa-sangat..mencintaimu, Naru..hiks," ucapnya tersedu sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya dan dia mulai mencium pipi kanan Naruto dengan lembut kemudian mencium bibirnya selembut mungkin. Naruto yang belum pernah melihat airmata Gaara –kecuali ketika dia kesakitan ketika bercinta- terkesima dan hanya bisa membalas ciuman lembut Gaara tersebut dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Mengapa kau menangis, Gaara-_koi?_" tanya Naruto, setelah sesi ciuman mereka, pada Gaara yang sampai saat ini masih belum melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Naruto. Gaara hanya menggeleng menganggapi pertanyaan tersebut, "Tidak... Aku hanya merasa benar-benar beruntung memilikimu dalam hidupku, jangan pernah tinggalan aku. _We'll be together forever. Promise me,_" lanjut Gaara yang kemudian sekarang menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Gaara dengan penuh kasih dan dia mulai mengusap punggung Gaara untuk menenangkannya. "Aku juga merasa sangat beruntung memilikimu dalam hidupku _and I swear I'll never leave you. You'll be mine forever and I'll be yours forever_," tambah Naruto yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kecil dan pelukan yang semakin erat. Melihat Gaara yang mulai mengantuk dalam pelukannya, Naruto pun mencoba untuk memindahkannya, tapi Gaara sama sekali tidak mau bergerak, "Gaara-_koi,_ kau harus pindah jika ingin tidur karena...," belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Gaara sudah terlebih dahulu menjawabnya, "Emmhh... Tidak mau. Disini nyaman...," jawab Gaara sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Naruto. "Tapi aku belum mencabut milikku, Gaara," lanjut Naruto yang mulai menggerakkan miliknya, "atau kau ingin melanjutkannya lagi, hem?" tanya Naruto dengan seringaiannya. "Enhh..," Gaara yang merasakan miliknya mulai menegang lagi karena Naruto mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya segera beranjak dari tubuh Naruto, "Ahhnn.. ja-jangan.. a-aku sudah letih... haah..," tambah Gaara. "Hem, makanya ayo pindah Gaara-_koi,_ jangan sampai aku kelepasan lagi lhoo," seringai Naruto bertambah lebar. Gaara yang mulai merasakan bahaya pun segera mengangkat tubuhnya dengan bertopang pada tangannya di leher Naruto. "Enngghh...," erang Gaara ketika merasakan milik Naruto mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Setelah sepenuhnya keluar, Naruto pun membantu Gaara berbaring di sebelahnya dan dengan segera Gaara menjadikan sebelah tangan Naruto sebagai bantalnya dan mulai tertidur dalam dekapan Naruto. Naruto pun memeluk pinggang Gaara dengan tangannya yang satu lagi dan mencium puncak kepala Gaara, "_Oyasumi_ Gaara. _Aishiteru,_" bisik Naruto di telinga Gaara yang kini telah terlelap dalam dekapannya. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto pun menyusul Gaara ke alam mimpinya, berharap bahwa dia akan terus bersama dengannya selamanya.

- FIN –-

Haahhh... kelar jugak ficnyaa...

Gomen ne~ Minna, kalau ficnya masih abal *pundung di pojokan* , soalnya belum biasa niiihhh *plak* *banyak bacot loo*

Hahahaha, okee deehh..

The last... Read n Review pleaseee =D


End file.
